deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man VS Inkling
Mega Man VS Inkling is a What-If Death Battle by Withersoul 235, and the third episode of Season 1. It serves as a reboot altogether (so ignore all of my other DBs except for this one and the two before it). It pits Mega Man from his titular series against the Inkling (more specifically the Orange Inkling Girl shown in the thumbnail) against each other in a fight to the death. Note *To make this fight fair, I will only include classic Mega Man from Mega Man 1-10 and Mega Man and Bass. **No Archie, no MMX, no Battle Network, nothing. Mega Man SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT ! MEGA MAN ! Boomstick: Please, get that song out of my head ! Wiz: Mega Man is a robot created by Dr. Light as his son. Unfortunately for Light at first, he volunteered for fighting robot after Dr. Wily went rogue. Boomstick: And so Mega Man, initially called Rock, got the Mega Buster. A weapon that allows for shooting large shots. He can even charge it up ! Wiz: And he has tons of other weapons that he aquires by beating other Robot Masters. Boomstick: Like the Metal Blade, which allows him to throw circular saws ! And the Ice Slasher, which freezes opponents ! Wiz: The Bubble Lead is a bubble that... rolls over the ground ? Uh, nevermind, I take it. Boomstick: With the Super Arm, he can basically pick up and throw almost anything ! Wiz: And in addition to that shitload of weapons, he also has a dog, Rush ! Boomstick: Oh ! Oh ! Can I have 'em ? Wiz: ...What ? Boomstick: Can I have 'em ? Wiz: Why ? Boomstick: Why ? Because he never poops on your settee ! He never shits your shoes ! He never eats things he isn't supposed to eat ! And he never craps in your house in general ! Wiz: ...OK ? Boomstick: Plus, he has a spring that can launch Rock upwards ! Now I can finally get my soccer ball off the roof ! It's been stuck there for years ! Wiz: Additionally, Rush can fuse with Mega Man to make him stronger. He can also turn into various vehicles. Beat is a robotic bird that can airlift him. Boomstick: Really, Rock's nearly unstoppable ! SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT ! MEGA MAN ! Boomstick: Not again... Info Shields *Skull Barrier *Plant Barrier *Mirror Buster *Fire Storm *Junk Shield *Water Shield *Force Field Offensive Arsenal *Mega Buster *Ice Wave *Solar Blaze *Rush Coil *Dozens of other diverse weapons Boomerangs and similar projectiles *Rolling Cutter *Silver Tomahawk *Metal Blade *Shadow Blade *Shark Boomerang *Ring Boomerang *Quick Boomerang *Knight Crusher Explosives *Hyper Bomb *Crash Bomber *Danger Wrap *Napalm Bomb *Drill Bomb *Flash Bomb *Commando Bomb Projectiles *Atomic Fire *Magnet Missile *Hornet Chaser *Concrete Shot *Magma Bazooka *Chill Spike *Ice Slasher *Mega Ball *Photon Missile *Paraoh Shot Other *Flame Blast *Thunder Beam *Gravity Hold *Time Stopper *Black Hole Bomb Non-Weapon Stuff *Super Adapter *Helpers **Beat **Rush **Eddie Inkling Wiz: Splatoon... the immensely popular third-person shooter... Boomstick: You'd be surprised how many people are being disappointed about how the Inkling still isn't in Smash ! Wiz: Yeah... the Inklings are a race of humanoid creatures that can turn into squids. Boomstick: The most famed of these is the Orange Inkling Girl... man, she's hot ! Wiz: BOOMSTICK ! Boomstick: What ? I'm hope i'm allowed to say she's hot ? Wiz: ...She's only (bleep)ing 14 years old ! Boomstick: That makes her even more attra-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK ! '''Boomstick: What ? Wiz: Now you're like, being a... y'know, that thing that starts with a p ! Boomstick: But I haven't even been in bed with-''' Wiz: CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP ? '''Boomstick: Fine ! Anyways, the Inkling is equipped with tons of ink-based weapons ! Such as the .52 Gal ! It's slow but powerful ! Wiz: And then there's the E-liter 3K. It looks like a shotgun an- Boomstick: Perfect ! That's my preferred weapon ! Wiz: ... The N-ZAP '85 is a handgun that has a high rate of fire. Boomstick: The Luna Blaster Neo shoots explosive shots, while the L-3 Nozzlenozzle D fires three blasts at once. Wiz: The Dual Squelcher also has a high fire rate. The Inkzooka is really OP; it allows for shooting a f*ckload of shots at once. Boomstick: And now for the non-firearm weapons, shall we ? Wiz:' '''The Carbon Roller Deco rolls over the floor and... ehm... crushes adversaries ? '''Boomstick: Perhaps... lastly, the Inkling has a load of explosives. Like the Burst Bomb and the Ink Mine. ' Wiz: The Inkling sure is a force to be feared. She's always prepared for battle !' ' Death Battle Summer 20XX, a large megalopolis. Mega Man is walking around the streets of the downtown, when he suddenly sees the Orange Inkling Girl spraying ink on an office building. Mega Man: Hey, stop that ! Upon hearing that, the Inkling turns around and quickly grabs a N-ZAP '85. Mega Man: If you wanna play it like that, I'm ready to join your game ! (*Cues: Anarchy Reigns - Mortified (Instrumental)) The Inkling starts shooting at Mega Man, who jumps over all of the shots. Mega Man shoots a few shots, but none of them hit the Inkling. Rock then charges the Buster and fires it, but the Inkling rolls under it. She runs up to him, but Mega Man grabs her gun and throws it away. The Inkling, however, isn't stopped by this and punches Mega Man several times before finishing with an uppercut. As soon as Rock comes down, Inkling grabs him, throws him into the ground, performs a double axe handle on him before grabbing Rock and swinging him over her shoulder before throwing him. Inkling then grabs a .52 Gal and shoots Mega Man a few time. Mega Man activates a Skull Barrier, returning all shots to sender. The Inkling is hit a few times, but avoids the last shot and equips herself with an Aerospray PG. The Inkling fires bursts at Rock but he avoids them all and throws a few Shadow Blades. The Inkling grabs one of them and throws them back. Rock slides under it and into the Inkling, knocking her backwards. The Inkling grabs a Luna Blaster Neo and shoots at Mega Man, who is hit and launched into a wall. Rock recovers quickly and jumps away just before another shot destroys the wall. Mega Man lands behind Inkling and blasts her backwards with a Sonic Wave, followed by an Optic Laser that succesfully hits. Inkling recovers and grabs a L-3 Nozzlenozzle D, allowing her to hit Rock lots of times in rapid succession. Mega, however, teleports behind Inkling, drops a Dust Crusher and teleports back when she turns around, then shoots a Crash Bomber on her back. Inkling is caught in the explosion but still alive. Inkling decides it's time to bring in the heavy weapons and pulls out a Heavy Splatling Remix. She shoots Mega Man several times, only to run out of ammo. Mega Man shoots a Magnet Missile, but the Inkling quickly turns into squid form and swims up the wall, recollecting ink in the process. (*Cues: Sonic After the Sequel - All or Nothing) Mega Man uses Rush Coil to jump up and grabs the wall, before flying up with Beat and grabbing the Inkling with the Super Arm and slamming her into the floor. The Inkling turns back to normal, rolls away and pulls out a E-Litre 3K. She shoots several times, but Mega Man sidesteps constantly. She then pulls out a Carbon Roller Deco, but Mega Man jumps over it and uses a Spread Drill, destroying the roller. The Inkling swiftly pulls out a Burst Bomb, but Mega Man throws a Hyper Bomb and teleports away. The bombs explode. Rock teleports back into the arena, now full of ink. The Inkling, severely injured, stands up and pulls out a Bambloozler 14 Mk III, before charging up a shot and launching it. Rock, though, activates the Mirror Buster, sending the shot back to the Inkling. The Inkling almost loses her balance, but manages to stand up an- SLASH. (Stop music) And then the Inkling holds her chest in pain. Mega Man had thrown a Metal Blade straight through her abdomen. The Inkling's grip on the weapon lessens, and she ultimately drops it, before closing her eyes and collapsing to her knees and then onto her front. The Inkling had been defeated. Mega Man: I'm sorry... I never wanted to go this far. Mega Man then teleports away, guilty about what he had done. Results Boomstick: Welp... YET ANOTHER potential wife off the list... Wiz: This match wasn't really close. While the Inkling had a lot of weapons, she could only hold up to three at once. Mega Man can have more than double of that at once. Also, Rock's weapons proved more effective. The Inkling may have had a speed advantage in squid form, but it just couldn't help her. Boomstick: Plus, Mega Man has actually held up Wily's Castle with his bare two hands ! ...Yeez ! MAN, the Inkling's weapons just weren't MEGA enough. In the end, she just got splattered. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Who do you think will win ? Mega Man Inkling Who do you want to win ? Mega Man Inkling Will this be a stomp ? Yes No It's not even fair Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016